


День мертвых

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [1]
Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Comics Post-canon, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020
Summary: Есть те, кто верит, что в этот день души умерших могут навещать живых родственников и друзей.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831594
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78
Collections: 2 Драбблы и мини нерейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	День мертвых

День мертвых приходит в Сан-Луис-Рио-Колорадо – как и во все города Мексики – во всем своем торжественном и буйном великолепии. Он наполняет улицы веселой музыкой, пестрыми красками, ароматом сладкой дрожжевой сдобы и резким горьковатым запахом цветов мертвых – оранжевыми соцветиями бархатцев украшены не только могилы на кладбище, но и почти каждый дом.

Пепите нравится их густой пряный запах, но она давно не делает из них букеты: срезанные, они слишком сильно пахнут. А Пепита и так на старости лет стала плохо спать, так что на домашнем алтаре вместо живых цветов – гирлянды из яркой папиросной бумаги. А еще свежие сладкие булочки, тамалес с курятиной, свечи, ладан и соль, фрукты и шоколадный соус для маленькой Марии. 

И фотографии родных. Очень много фотографий.

Когда наступает вечер, Пепита берет коробку со свечками и выходит на улицу. На ступенях крыльца она еще два дня назад расставила маленькие горшочки с живыми бархатцами и стеклянные стаканы из красного и желтого стекла с золотистым узором. Это старые стаканы, в них ставили свечи еще при бабушке, Катарине Франсиске Гутиэре. Пепита достает их только один раз в году, на День мертвых, а уже завтра они снова займут свое почетное место в деревянном серванте. Пройдет еще совсем немного лет, и ее старые кости упокоятся на кладбище, рядом с могилами сына и внучки. Кто тогда достанет бабушкины стаканы? Кто зажжет свечи для самой Пепиты, чтобы ее душа нашла дорогу в свой старый дом? Кто украсит алтарь цветами и сладостями? Пепита заставляет себя улыбнуться – в такой день души родных не должны видеть ее печальной.

Она достает из кармана передника первую свечку, поджигает маленький фитилек, а потом опускает ее в стакан. Огонек горит уверенно и ярко, и Пепита пару минут любуется им. Преображенный красно-желтым стеклом, он пылает, как оранжевая лампочка, – чудесный маяк для заблудившихся душ.

Когда уже почти все свечи зажжены, дверь соседнего дома негромко хлопает и оттуда выходит человек. Опустив очередную свечку обратно в коробку, Пепита с интересом наблюдает, как он запирает дверь на ключ и некоторое время просто стоит на веранде, засунув руки в карманы, словно забыл, куда собирался пойти. Затем он медленно спускается по ступенькам, будто все еще сомневаясь в своем желании покинуть дом, и наконец начинает свой путь по дорожке в ее сторону. 

Незнакомец – светловолосый молодой американец – поселился в бывшем доме семейства Муньонс. Это крепкий дом и совсем еще не старый, Нина и Хосе продали его пару лет назад, когда решили переехать к детям, в Эквадор, однако новые хозяева не спешили вступать во владение и дом стоял пустым. Дикие розы заплели изгородь, а голубая краска на почтовом ящике и оконных рамах совсем облупилась.

Новый владелец дома объявился еще два месяца назад, но первые недели на улице почти не показывался: еду и вещи он заказывал на дом, и Пепита пару раз видела, как он выгружал из багажника своего старого пикапа пакеты из «Уолмарта». Что ж, решили соседи, если этот чудак хочет покупать себе хлеб в «СуперСити», вместо того чтобы брать свежие ароматные тортильяс у Рамоса, то это его беда и его проблема.

Летисия с заправки, которая видела гринго чаще всех, называет его «горячим фриком». Однако даже ей не удалось завести с ним более близкое знакомство, а видит бог, кто поверит, что она не пыталась? Тем не менее, за два месяца у него в гостях не побывало ни одной девушки. Более того, Пепита ни разу не видела, чтобы к нему вообще хоть кто-нибудь приезжал. Зато окно на втором этаже дома светится всю ночь напролет. Эстрелла, чей дом находится наискосок от дома Муньонс, говорит, что все это слишком таинственно, и утверждает, будто гринго ни больше ни меньше экологический террорист, бежавший из Америки. Впрочем, Пепита – и далеко не только она! – считает, что старой выдумщице стоит поменьше смотреть американских сериалов и побольше внимания уделять внукам, а то на прошлой неделе ее маленькие бандитос побили все стекла в церковной пристройке.

Сегодня Пепита впервые может рассмотреть парня вблизи и с удовольствием пользуется этой возможностью – после отъезда старой подруги у нее не так много радостей в жизни, кроме телевизора. Пепита, хотя и старая, знает, что такое «фрик», но гринго скорее напоминает ей американских мальчишек времен ее молодости – она повидала немало таких на улицах Сантьяго. Они десятками приезжали из Америки в поисках свободы и любви вместо войны. Некоторые находили, другие – нет. Тогда они называли себя хиппи. Гринго шагает неуверенной походкой человека, которому некуда торопиться. Но, в отличие от благостных лиц хиппи, этот человек не выглядит счастливым, он выглядит... потерянным.

Да-да, потерянным, думает про себя Пепита. Туристу нечего делать на улицах Сан-Луиса, а все, у кого есть семья или друзья, сейчас садятся за праздничный поминальный стол.

Так она размышляет, пока неловкие старые пальцы нашаривают очередную свечу, но та выскальзывает, словно смазанная маслом, и весело прыгает, а затем катится через дорожку – к самым ногам гринго. Остановившись, он подбирает свечку, а затем так же неторопливо бредет в сторону Пепиты.

– Кажется, это ваше?

– Gracias [Спасибо – _исп._ ], – благодарит она.

Забирая свечу, Пепита окидывает его быстрым любопытным взглядом. Гринго молод и действительно неплохо сложен, но все портят отросшие волосы, почти полностью скрывающие уши, неухоженная бородка и дурацкие круглые очки. Кеды на ногах очень дешевые – и не скажешь, что из Америки приехал, а синяя куртка, хотя и выглядит новой, но тоже самая простая и висит на нем мешком. Плечи широкие, но сам он весь какой-то худой и несуразный, как медведь гризли по весне. И лицо – бледное и осунувшееся, словно после долгой болезни.

Смахнув ладонью сухие листья, Пепита устанавливает очередную свечу рядом с горшочком бархатцев и поджигает фитилек.

– Везде эти свечи. – Кажется, гринго разговаривает сам с собой.

Но он не уходит, и Пепита решается сказать:

– Сегодня единственный день, – она тоже говорит по английски, – когда наши близкие навещают нас в этом мире. А свечи помогут им найти дорогу на землю.

Гринго смотрит, как крохотный огонек на последней зажженной свече неуверенно моргает и дрожит, а затем, набравшись сил, вспыхивает маленьким, но уверенным пламенем, таким же ярко-оранжевым, как цветок бархатца.

– Но мертвые не возвращаются, – очень тихо произносит он. Голос хриплый и какой-то странный, как у человека, который долго не говорил и теперь учится этому несложному искусству заново.

– Нет, конечно! Gracias a Dios [Слава Богу – _исп._ ] – Пепита поспешно осеняет себя крестным знамением. – Но их души могут.

– Но они не возвращаются, – так же тихо, но упрямо повторяет он.

– Скажите-ка мне, молодой человек, – не менее упрямо отвечает Пепита, – отчего бы им не вернуться в дом, где их помнят и любят? Душам нужно проделать такой длинный и трудный путь... – Она указывает темным морщинистым пальцем на неровный ряд огоньков. – Свечи укажут им дорогу домой.

Вздернув подбородок, она нашаривает в коробке очередную свечку. Гринго не торопится уходить, он смотрит, как Пепита одну за другой зажигает свечи на последней ступеньке.

– Знаете, как у нас говорят? «Если не поставить мертвецу свечку, ему придется поджечь собственный палец, чтобы найти дорогу домой».

Она отставляет коробку и распрямляет ноющую спину.

– А где... – Откашлявшись, гринго говорит громче: – Простите, а где можно купить такие свечи?

«Уж точно не в “Уолмарте”, – думает Пепита. – Где это видано, платить по сто песо за шесть свечек?!».

– Святой боже, это же обычные свечки. – Она пожимает плечами. – Мы берем их в лавке рядом с булочной Рамоса, это последний дом в конце улицы. Имейте в виду, – спохватывается она, – у Рамоса всегда самые свежие тортильяс. Но сегодня вы уже ничего нигде не купите, все ушли праздновать.

Опущенные плечи гринго выражают разочарование настолько явно, что Пепита не выдерживает: она берет полупустую коробку и протягивает ему.

– Вот, берите сколько нужно. Берите-берите, здесь еще много осталось, а я уже закончила.

– Спасибо. – Он колеблется всего мгновение, затем запускает в коробку руки – а надо сказать, ладони у него широкие, – и поспешно нагребает полные горсти свечей. Потом распихивает их по карманам куртки и снова повторяет: – Спасибо.

– Но не ставьте их в траву! – спохватывается Пепита. Он кивает и, развернувшись, поспешно направляется обратно к своему дому. – Только пожаров нам тут не хватало, – бормочет она и долго смотрит ему вслед.

После ужина Пепита снова выходит на улицу, накинув на плечи шаль. День был солнечным, но ночной ветерок вместе с запахом левкоев из заброшенного сада напротив принес пронизывающую осеннюю прохладу. Ветер шевелит длинные ветви кустов и заставляет огоньки на крыльце качаться и трепетать. На улице тихо, даже молодежь разошлась по домам, чтобы есть свою пиццу и пить пиво, лишь оглушительно поют цикады и где-то вдалеке лает собака. Пепита смотрит через лужайку: от дверей домика Муньонс протянулась идеально ровная цепочка крохотных огоньков. Гринго расставил свои свечи на ступеньках крыльца и вдоль дорожки, ведущей от дома к общей улице. Они стоят далеко от зарослей сухой травы, и Пепита одобрительно качает головой. Кто-нибудь должен сказать бедному мальчику, что за садом нужно ухаживать, иначе его не то что души близких – его даже почтальон с молочником не найдут. Кто-то должен, но не она, и уж точно не сегодня.

Она думает об этом, когда замечает у забора дома напротив какую-то тень. Человек стоит ссутулившись, пряча руки в карманах короткой кожаной куртки, а лицо – под ковбойской шляпой с узкими полями. Подслеповато щурясь, Пепита вглядывается в окружающие его заросли текомы, цветы и листья которой в полутьме кажутся черными, и улыбается: наверняка это какой-то подросток, задумавший напугать подружку, вместо того чтобы идти домой, к семье. Она уже решает идти обратно в дом, когда вспоминает, что ни у кого из соседей нет детей младше сорока. Именно в этот момент тень приходит в движение, и тусклый свет уличного фонаря освещает фигуру – невысокую, но крепкую и определенно мужскую. Пепита встревоженно замирает, машинально подтягивая сползающую шаль. Вору нечего выглядывать здесь, в Сан-Луисе живут небогатые люди и все они сейчас сидят по домам, но человек прячется в тени, и Пепита медлит. Возможно, это не ее дело, возможно, это кто-то из дружков пьяницы Сантьяго, и тогда его жена отлично разберется с ними сама. Но, возможно, ей стоит позвонить в полицию – потому что лицо незнакомца обращено к дому Муньонс, где сейчас живет гринго с печальными глазами.

Пепита колеблется, но когда она окончательно решает звонить в полицию, человек в шляпе покидает свое укрытие. Он проходит по дорожке к дому – стремительно и бесшумно, словно душа, покинувшая ад на эти три дня, – и взлетает на крыльцо, минуя цепочку подрагивающих от его движения огоньков, но затем, словно истратив на это все силы, снова надолго замирает перед дверью. Наконец он поднимает руку, но, помедлив, опускает ее. Снова поднимает и теперь уже берется за дверной молоток. Негромкий, но решительный стук заставляет Пепиту невольно вздрогнуть. Проходит несколько мгновений, прежде чем дверь открывается и на пороге появляется гринго. С ее места Пепите не слышно голосов и не видно выражения лиц, она видит только напряженно замершие друг напротив друга фигуры: высокая широкоплечая у гринго и другая, пониже, с более узкими плечами. Накрывшая улицу тишина кажется бесконечной, а затем гринго дергается вперед и обхватывает стоящего перед ним человека обеими руками. Вжимается лицом в шею и притискивает его к груди с такой силой, что тому наверняка больно. Гость на мгновение застывает, растопырив руки, словно не зная, куда их деть, потом неловко обнимает в ответ – и весь словно обмякает.

На улицу возвращаются звуки: где-то далеко играет музыка, а за домами лает собака. Неумолчный хор цикад становится оглушительным, прежде чем начнет постепенно затихать к рассвету. Вздыхая, Пепита медленно уходит в дом.

Мертвые не возвращаются, но потерявшаяся душа может найти дорогу домой.


End file.
